


Expuestos

by Sh1m1



Series: Escondidos [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Escondidos, Expuestos, M/M, Oneshot, Scorbus, Serie, Slash, Yaoi, boylove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: 4ª parte de la serie Escondidos. Albus y Scorpius han descubiertos varios secretos, suyos y de sus padres, ¿podrán superarlos?Scorbus y Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Escondidos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295087
Kudos: 7





	Expuestos

**Continuación de la serie Escondidos: Escondidos, Atrapados y Descubiertos.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros., yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

Albus no había estado tan nervioso en su vida, en toda su maldita vida.

Tampoco había estado de acuerdo con su padre nunca, y la combinación de las dos cosas era demoledora.

Pero eso era solo la sensación, porque en su mente había solo una cosa, o mejor dicho, solo una persona.

La misma persona de siempre, Scorpius.

Pero este no quería abrir su puerta, no quería verle y motivos no le faltaban, era un estúpido, y un imbécil y además un puto cobarde que había herido a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida.

—Quizás hoy no sea el mejor momento, Albus—le dijo el señor Malfoy.

—Pero es que tengo que hablar con él, tengo que pedirle perdón.

—A veces pedir perdón no es suficiente, a veces hay que respetar el tiempo que los demás necesitan para curarse.

Albus siempre se había sentido un poco impresionado por el señor Malfoy, y saber que era ahora la pareja de su padre era realmente extraño.

Asintió y miró la puerta de su amigo. Se lo merecía, pero deseaba poder aclarar tanto las cosas con él que dolía.

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

Se fue de la mansión con la cabeza gacha y el corazón encogido.

o0o

—Scorpius, Albus ya se ha ido.

Al parecer había llegado un momento que Draco de algún modo había temido. Sabía reconocer cuando una amistad era algo más que eso, pero no mentiría si no hubiera deseado que lo de esos dos fuera solo una etapa.

Su relación con Harry era fuerte, pero no era pública, y ambos lo habían querido así.

La de sus hijos, los podrían en una nueva situación, y aunque sabía cuánto le quería Harry, había heridas que eran complicadas se curar.

La de Draco eran las inseguridades de su pareja.

Habían llegado a un punto estable, cómodo y agradable. Uno del que Draco no quería salir. Y esto, les pegaba una patada en el culo a ambos. Que sus respectivos hijos estuvieran al tanto era algo que eventualmente ocurriría.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas de su hijo.

Las ganas de cruciarle el culo a ese Potter eran demasiado grandes, pero se recordaba que era el hijo de su pareja, que le había visto crecer, y que en realidad apreciaba al chico reservado.

Pero ningún padre soporta ver a su hijo llorar, al menos había una cosa clara, esos dos tenían algo por lo que luchar y lo harían. Los Malfoy y los Potter eran luchadores, aunque a veces daban muchas vueltas hasta estar en el punto que querían.

—Papá.

Scorpius aunque estaba llegando a ser tan alto como él, estaba en esa edad en la que podía parecer mayor de lo que era.

Le abrazó con fuerza, desde que Astoria murió criarle solo era duro, su difunta esposa era a la que se le daban mejor estos asuntos. Pero Draco estaba por los dos, se le diera mejor o peor, daba lo mejor que podía de sí.

—¿Un té de ruibarbo?—preguntó sabiendo que la bebida favorita de Scorpius le haría sentir bien.

El joven asintió dentro de su abrazo, Draco aspiró su aroma único. Y los dos fueron hasta su salón favorito, allí su madre siempre le había escuchado y dado buenos consejos.

El té frío ya estaba servido en una bandeja de plata, Vini era una elfina excelente y sabía cuando sus amos necesitaban una ayudita.

—¿Me quieres contar qué ha pasado con Albus? Nunca os he visto así.

—Es un idiota.—Draco asintió vehementemente , pero se recordó que el adulto allí era él.

—¿No ha tomado bien vernos a Harry y a mí?—preguntó más preocupado de lo que le gustaba reconocer.

—Papá, yo te quiero, pero tendré que lanzarme un _obliviate_ , nadie quiere ver sus padres haciendo eso.

—Lo siento.

Draco siempre pensó que el que acabaría viendo algo que no querría era él, se habían dejado llevar y se habían comportado como dos animales en celo.

Pero reconocía que con Harry le costaba controlarse, y más después de esas duras semanas sin él.

Se estremeció al recordar como Harry le había sacado hasta el alma de rodillas con su boca.

—Papá, no lo recuerdes, ¡qué asco!—se quejó Scorpius.

—Hijo, lo siento—se rió sin poder evitarlo—¿Y por eso os habéis peleado?

—No, no ha sido por eso, no solo por eso.—Scorpius se veía triste de nuevo—Yo sabía que vosotros, el señor Potter y tú teníais algo, y bueno, me parece bien. Pero bueno... a mí, yo ... es que.

—Te gusta Albus.—Acabó Draco por su hijo.

—¿Tanto se nota?—Scorpius se veía completamente miserable.

—Bueno, yo soy tu padre, te conozco.

—Me gusta, y hasta hoy no sabía que yo le gustaba a él.

Draco quería a Scorpius pero los dramas innecesarios le daban dolor de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?—Draco quiso sonar comprensivo.

—Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, pero Albus no lo ve así, no si vosotros ya estáis juntos.

Draco sintió el frío recorrerle la espalda y eso que estaba siendo una tarde bastante calurosa de verano.

Si Albus le decía eso a Harry, ¿en qué dejaría su propia relación? Las dudas del hijo, eran los temores del padre.

o0o

Scorpius se debatía entre ir a hablar con Albus o mantenerse firme. Este había vuelto a la mansión, pero Scorpius estaba tan malditamente dolido que no quería enfrentarle. Porque donde Albus encontraba rabia, Scorpius solo veía sus puertas cerrándose.

Había mantenido las puertas cerradas a esos sentimientos, y Albus las había abierto para luego cerrárselas de nuevo en la cara.

Y las cosas que le había dicho, ¡por Salazar! Había sido lo más caliente que había escuchado en su maldita vida, y eso que en el cuarto privado de magia no solo tenía una video consola sino también un ordenador muggle con conexión a internet.

Y la mezcla de excitación y pena era una mala combinación.

Como podía ser alguien tan estúpido para no estar con la persona que te gustaba porque sus padres estuvieran juntos.

Si ese era el argumento de la mitad de los vídeos porno que él veía.

Una tímida sonrisa asomó a sus labios, ¿de verdad le gustaba a Albus?

Scorpius no quería pensar en eso, no cuando sabía lo cabezota que podía ser su amigo. Era la persona más orgullosa y obtusa que Scorpius había conocido nunca. Pero aún así estaba loco por él.

Había dejado a su padre en el salón de té de la abuela Narcisa. Parecía afectado por lo que él había dicho. Su padre merecía ser feliz.

No quería causarle más problemas, y salió a pasear a los jardines de la mansión.

Recordaba que eran la parte favorita de su madre, y cuanto la echaba de menos. Ojalá estuviera viva, ojalá pudiera darle un abrazo. Ella siempre sabía cómo solucionar las cosas.

Se sintió mal por estar tan conforme con la relación de su padre y el de Albus, pero había visto a su padre tan profundamente triste que era imposible no alegrarse porque ahora estuviera bien.

Si su abuela viera en qué lugar salvaje habían convertido su madre y él ese cenador se espantaría. Parecía metido dentro de un bosque, uno salvaje y frondoso, lleno de olores y recuerdos.

¿Cómo iban a comportarse de ahora en adelante? ¿No solo había perdido su amor secreto sino también a su mejor amigo?

Pero que Albus hubiera vuelto le hacía tener esperanzas, tenían que seguir siendo amigos, Scorpius no concebía la vida sin Albus. Ellos iban a ser medimagos, y poner una clínica juntos. Ellos tenían planes, ellos habían dicho que serían amigos para siempre, allí mismo, y en mil lugares más.

Se levantó, se le enredó un pie con una de la raíces de un enorme árbol. Y casi sonrió al recordar a su madre decirle que ella siempre estaría allí para él.

—Gracias, mamá. Ese Potter se va a enterar de que a un Malfoy no se le incumple una promesa.

Cuando cruzó la chimenea de la casa de los Potter, el padre de Harry no se sorprendió.

—En su cuarto.—Le señaló la dirección con el dedo—Y Scorpius, perdona por lo que tuviste que ver esta tarde.

Scorpius se removió incómodo, en serio necesitaba ese _obliviate_ con urgencia.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Albus y este estaba con unos auriculares muggles escuchando música tumbado bocabajo en su cama.

Scorpius no había visto tantas cosas muggles y mágicas conviviendo como en la casa de los Potter.

Albus ni se había dado cuenta de que Scorpius había entrado y se dio el momento para mirarle.

¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto?

Al final le dio una patada en el pie, haciendo que se girara en el momento molesto.

—¿Scorpius?—Se levantó tan rápido que al rubio se le olvidó todo su discurso de que le había hecho una promesa sobre que siempre iban a ser amigos, y que eso era lo que iban a ser y que ni se le ocurriera faltar a su palabras o le lanzaría todas las maldiciones que le había enseñado su abuelo.

Pero no pudo decir nada porque Albus le había abrazado tan fuerte que no podía hacer llegar oxígeno a su cerebro.

Le pegó en las costillas para que le soltara, antes de ese día ni recordaba la última vez que ellos se habían abrazado así.

—Aire.—Albus se rió, le soltó un poco pero no para que dejara el abrazo. Scorpius se quejaría más tarde.

—Scorpius—le susurró en el oído, como si no se creyera que estuviera allí. Y a Scorpius se le erizó de nuevo todos los vellos de su cuerpo. Amigos, amigos, amigos.

Por fin tomó la determinación y se separó solo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes más bonitos del mundo entero. Estaba jodido, pensó. ¿Cómo iba a lograr ser solo su amigo?

—Olvida todo lo que te he dicho esta tarde—le dijo su amigo, solo amigo.

Scorpius suspiró y asintió, se dio cuenta de que su fabuloso plan había hecho aguas desde un primer momento.

Iba a ser imposible cumplirlo, olvidarse de todo lo que le había dicho, que le quería, que le deseaba, pero no pensaba perderle.

—¿No es suficiente? Dime qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo. Dímelo, por favor—le pidió Albus.

Scorpius miró el suelo, mierda, creía que el momento de las lágrimas se había pasado y estas malditas volvían. No quería llorar delante de Albus.

—Lo siento.—Le alzó el rostro Albus, era su amigo, su mejor amigo, pero también era mucho más y le veía borroso. Al final sí se había puesto a llorar.

—Lo siento—repitió Albus, pero esta vez no solo le miraba, sino que también le besaba.

—Lo siento—beso—, lo siento—otro beso.

Al final Albus dejó de decir que lo sentía y Scorpius dejó de llorar.

o0o

Harry sentía que debía dejar a los chicos intimidad, pero también que quizás no fuera tan buena idea dejar a dos adolescentes hasta arriba de hormonas solos en una habitación.

Pero si el hijo estaba allí, Draco estaría solo y no había podido hablar con él desde que el drama Potter había estallado.

Tenían un don único para desestabilizar a los Malfoy. Sonrió mirando su chimenea, quizás solo unos minutos para hablar con su pareja, para darle un beso e invitarle a pasar allí la noche.

Cruzó las llamas para ver a Draco sentando con la cabeza entre las manos mirando al suelo.

—Draco, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Harry preocupado. Draco era el fuerte de los dos, el que siempre le sostenía cuando Harry pensaba que no tocaba pie.

El que le guiaba y le hacía saber que no estaba solo, que estaban en lo correcto y allí estaba mirándole con tristeza.

Harry se arrodilló, de un modo muy diferente al detonante de aquel estallido en lo que se suponía una tarde tranquila de verano.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor?—le besó, buscando de nuevo su mirada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?—le preguntó mucho menos seguro de lo que era su Draco.

—Pues quería decirte que al parecer nuestros hijos se están arreglando, pero que yo no me siento cómodo dejándoles solos en casa.

—No van a hacer nada de lo que tú y yo no hayamos hecho ya.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa—sonrió Harry—. Son aún menores de edad, y bueno, no sé, ¿no somos nosotros sus padres?

Draco le acarició el rostro, Harry no se había desprendido de la gafas, Draco las recolocó sobre el puente de su nariz. Harry tomó sus dedos y los besó.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco?

—¿En qué situación nos deja que nuestros hijos salgan juntos? ¿Qué sean pareja?

Harry acabó por levantarse del suelo, y sentándose al lado de Draco.

—Espero que eso no cambie nada, ¿ha cambiado para ti?

Harry por primera vez se puso de verdad nervioso, todo el discurso que le había dado a su hijo sobre como no perder a las personas que uno quiere por lo que puedan pensar personas que no nos importan, no aplicaba del mismo modo para personas que sí nos importaban.

—Sé lo importante que es para ti lo que piensen los demás, lo que tus hijos piensen, y con lo estúpido y noble Gryffindor que sueles acabar siendo eres capaz de aparcar tu felicidad de nuevo por ellos. Nuestra felicidad.

Harry miró al que llevaba años siendo su pareja, años en secreto, años ocultos, años que habían sufrido mucho. Y ahora, habían podido superar muchas cosas, pero al parecer no todas.

Draco seguía pensando que en la vida de Harry nunca ocuparía el primer lugar, y eso había sido su culpa por estar años llevando una doble vida, por esconderlo y dejarlo marcharse por miedo.

Pero Harry ya no tenía miedo, no de eso al menos. El miedo a perderlo, a hacerle daño era algo que ya había vivido y aún sentía.

Harry le abrazó, le meció entre sus brazos, algo que Draco solía hacer mejor de lo que creía.

—Nada, ni nadie va a hacerme renunciar a ti, nuestros hijos tendrán que aceptarlo, no hay opciones, no para mí.

Draco le besó, no sabía cuanto había necesitado esas palabras, cuán frágil a veces podían ser por un solo segundo.

Sintió la respiración tranquila de Draco, y sus besos. Sus besos siempre iban a ser los mejores que nadie le hubiera dado nunca, porque calentaban y calmaban.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a tu casa.—Draco se levantó mucho más repuesto—Le habrás enseñado a tu hijo algo de cómo funciona el sexo gay, ¿no?

—¿En qué maldito contexto va a tener un padre esa charla con su hijo, Draco?

—Vamos, o me dejará a mi niño inválido.

—O el tuyo al mío, ¿no?

La ceja levantada de Draco hizo reflexionar a Harry. Vale, tenía bastantes posibilidad de tener razón.

La casa estaba en silencio, sus otros dos hijos pasarían la noche en la Madriguera, ambos miraron la puerta de la habitación de Albus.

Llamaron, sin obtener respuesta, Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Harry más, su relación con Albus siempre era tensa, abrir la puerta no le parecía correcto.

Pero la puerta se abrió, y dos chicos de 16 años realmente sonrojados estaban detrás de ella.

—La puerta abierta, gracias—dijo Draco, y dos Potter y un Malfoy enrojecieron un poco más.

—Si vosotros también estáis con la puerta abierta, y sin hacer _esas_ cosas.—Se envalentonó Albus agarrando a un sonriente Scorpius.

Harry más tarde convencería a Draco, de que tenían que confiar en que sus hijos eran lo suficientes mayores y que se querían, y que tenían que confiar en ellos.

Esa noche, todos durmieron en la casa de los Potter, y las puertas amanecieron cerradas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo me rondaba darle un poquito de continuidad a esta serie de one shots, y que Albus y Scorpius hablaran.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
